amores universitarios
by Lin-yamada
Summary: en este fic hay varias pareja pilikaxren , tamaoxhoro , yohxannaxhao y muchas mas bueno si quieren saber cuales son leanlo espero q les gust byeee...
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1  
  
Un mal día  
  
Anna: ¡¡¡Yoh!!!  
  
Yoh: un ratito más annita  
  
Anna: no señor, llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día de universidad  
  
Yoh: esta bien (se levanta), que sueño  
  
Anna: Yoh, vístete luego, tu ropa esta encima del lavamanos  
  
Yoh: gracias annita  
  
Anna: esperare afuera, tienes 5 minutos (Anna abrió la puerta pero cuando se disponía a salir se topo con su persona menos favorita en todo el mundo) ¿qué haces tú aquí?  
  
Hao: nada, solo pase por aquí, ¿qué acaso no puede un hermano mayor pasar a ver a su hermanito?  
  
Anna: si, pero TÚ, precisamente TÚ, no puedes, sabes que no eres bienvenido aquí desde lo de hace 5 años  
  
Hao: pero annita  
  
Anna: no me digas annita  
  
Hao: esta bien, Anna, pero de todas formas Yoh me perdonará  
  
Anna: ¿cómo sabes?  
  
Hao: Él lo hará, él lo hará... (en eso Yoh sale de la habitación)  
  
Yoh: ¿Hao? ¿Que haces aquí? ( Extrañado)  
  
Hao: esa es manera de recibir a tu hermano mayor después de tanto tiempo  
  
Yoh: oh, bueno perdón, ¿a qué has venido?  
  
Hao: eso esta mejor, y e venido a verlos por que ¿van a alguna parte? Anna: (sonriente) si, a un lugar en donde por suerte, tu, no puedes ir  
  
Hao: a sí, bueno que lastima aunque de todas formas me tengo que ir o llegare tarde  
  
Yoh: ¿Adónde?  
  
Hao: ah, ¿no les dije? se me esta pegando lo pavo voy a la universidad  
"La esperanza"  
  
Anna: ¡que!, ¡No! Por que, por que de tantas universidades que hay tenias que escoger justo esa, dime por que.  
  
Hao: pues hay tantas que decidí hacerlo al azar y como saben mi objeto favorito son las estrellas así que como la universidad tiene una como logo la escogí.  
  
Anna: Yoh, recuérdame no escoger nada con estrellas  
  
Yoh: esta bien, oigan no creen que ya debemos irnos  
  
Hao: si, ya vamos  
  
Anna: este será un largo día  
  
Ya en la entrada de la universidad  
  
Hao: wau, si que hay mucho insectos aquí  
  
Anna: si, este no es lugar para ti, por que no te vas.  
  
Hao: Anna, no seas así conmigo sino...  
  
Anna: sino qué, ¿Me estas amenazando?  
  
Hao: pues... si (Hao toma Anna por la cintura y le da un beso delante de todos los universitarios) decías, (se acerca a Yoh quien estaba sorprendido aun y le susurra) lo siento, era para que la vieras sonrojada  
  
Yoh: no creo que eso sea buena idea  
  
Hao: ¿por que?  
  
Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad todos los miraban raro sobre todo a Hao quien tenía una mano marcada en su cara a causa de su atrevimiento con Anna.  
  
Anna: que salón te tocó Yoh  
  
Yoh: el 6.4  
  
Anna: ¿y a ti? Hao  
  
Hao: el 6.6  
  
Anna: bien, está decidido este no es mi día, me voy  
  
Yoh: ¿que té pasa annita?  
  
Anna: es el colmo tu hermano me sale hasta en la sopa (y le muestra su papel que decía, sala 6.6)  
  
Yoh: te cambiaría pero no puedo  
  
Hao: Anna no te hagas de rogar si igual querías estar conmigo  
  
Anna: sal de mi vida Hao Asakura (y se fue a su sala)  
  
Hao: bueno yo también me iré Yoh. Ah y no te preocupes yo cuidare de ella (y se fue)  
  
Yoh: bien, gracias nos vemos (entrando a la sala todos lo quedan viendo y en ese momento ve a...)  
  
Horo-horo: ¿Yoh?, que coincidencia todos nos reunimos  
  
Len: así es  
  
Tamao: hola Yoh  
  
Yoh: hola Tamao, hola Pilika  
  
Pilika: hola, oye perdona que te pregunte pero, y Anna?  
  
Yoh: ah, ella esta en otra sala  
  
Tamao: ¿cuál le toco?  
  
Yoh: la 6.6  
  
Pilika: que pena, está sola  
  
Yoh: no esta sola, esta con Hao  
  
Len: ¿Hao?  
  
Yoh: Sí  
  
Horo-horo. Pense que se había ido para siempre  
  
Yoh: Pues ya ves, volvió  
  
Len: pero ¿cómo puede ser tan hipócrita?  
  
Horo-horo: si después de lo que nos hizo  
  
Yoh: chicos no sean crueles, denle una oportunidad, el ha cambiado  
  
Tamao: eso esperamos Yoh, eso esperamos...  
  
Hao: (entro a la sala y fue hacia Anna quien se encontraba sentada en el primer puesto de la fila) ¿por qué tan distante? (se sentó a su lado)  
  
Anna: uy, déjame tranquila, no me hables que ya me vasta con que todos me miren así  
  
Hao: como, que te vean como mi novia  
  
Anna: si, ahora todos se pasan rollos  
  
Hao: admite que te gusta  
  
Anna: Hao, mira te propongo un trato, es que yo no desmentiré lo que los demás digan  
  
Hao: ósea que dejaras que crean que somos novios  
  
Anna: si, prefiero eso a que hagan rumores sobre nosotros, pero prométeme que me dejaras tranquila  
  
Hao: Mmm... esta bien (y le dio un beso en la mejilla)  
  
Todos: ¡uyyyyyy! (burlescos)  
  
En la sala 6.4  
  
Todos estaban conversando cuando, de repente entró una chica de pelo negro azabache un tanto largo y ondulado que le llegaba hasta mas abajo de los hombros, era de tez blanca, ojos azules, estatura media, contextura delgada y una mirada seria. (al entrar esta chica todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirle la mirada)  
  
Yoh: ¿Quién es ella?  
  
Horo-horo: es Mey  
  
Len: es la chica más popular de la universidad  
  
Yoh: ah (en eso Mey se acercó a Yoh y se apoyo en la mesa de este)  
  
Mey: así que tú eres Yoh Asakura  
  
Yoh: ah... eh sí  
  
Mey: llegaste con un chico y una chica, ese chico es tu hermano ¿cierto?  
  
Yoh: sí  
  
Mey: y ¿cómo se llama?  
  
Yoh: Hao  
  
Mey: ah, y esa chica  
  
Yoh: ella se llama Anna  
  
Mey: es la novia de tu hermano (lo dijo en forma de afirmación)  
  
Yoh: no, en realidad no, ella es... (sonó el timbre para entrar a clases)  
  
Mey: en el receso hablamos (y se dirigió hacia su puesto que por cierto estaba junto al de Yoh)  
  
Tocaron el timbre del receso  
  
Hao: vamos  
  
Anna: ¿adónde?  
  
Hao: afuera, es receso  
  
Anna: y quien te dijo que me iba a juntar contigo  
  
Hao: vamos Anna, admítelo te gusta estar conmigo  
  
Anna: si claro, solo quiero que me acompañes a buscar a Yoh, ¿quedo claro?  
  
Hao: ah... , si ya vamos  
  
Tamao: Yoh apúrate, mejor te esperamos en el patio  
  
Yoh: esta bien (se para, pero es detenido por Mey)  
  
Mey: creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿no es así?  
  
Yoh: sí, pero ahora no puedo tengo que juntarme con Anna  
  
Mey: ¿con la novia de tu hermano?  
  
Yoh: en realidad ella no es la novia de mi hermano ella es mi... (pero fue interrumpido por Anna quien no venía con muy buena cara)  
  
Anna: soy su prometida, y por cierto Yoh, no te dije que no te demoraras  
  
Yoh: Sí, annita pero (fue interrumpido por Mey)  
  
Mey: perdón soy la única que escucho mal, "dijiste prometida"  
  
Anna: (ignorando a Mey) sin peros, ya vamos.  
  
Mey: oye es mi idea o esa chica me acaba de ignorar  
  
Anna: yo ignoro las preguntas estúpidas  
  
Mey: ah... ¡oye! ¿Quien te crees?  
  
Anna: pues Anna kyouyama ¿quién mas?  
  
Mey: pues mira, annita, no te creas tanto que aquí eres o no eres y tú no eres  
  
Anna: no soy ¿de qué?  
  
Mey: de mi grupo "Las chicas populares" yo soy de ellas, de hecho soy la mas popular, aunque también están las seguidoras de las populares y por ultimo las impopulares o fenómenos de esas eres tú.  
  
Anna: prefiero a ser diferente a cosas como... tú  
  
Mey: ya me tienes harta rubia teñida (esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso)  
  
Anna: no, tú ya me tienes harta (y con un rápido movimiento le voló la cara en una bofetada a Mey. Mey no se quedo atrás y le dio un tirón de mechas a Anna. Y hubieran seguido así si no fuera por que Yoh las separo)  
  
Yoh: ya cálmate Anna  
  
Mey: ella no se calmará por que esta celosa de mí  
  
Anna: por que habría de estar celosa de ti  
  
Mey: fácil, por Yoh, se ve que el y yo somos el uno para el otro y eso te aterra  
  
Anna: jaja, sí claro  
  
Mey: no se como Yoh te soporta, yo creo que solo esta contigo por que lo obligan, por que no creo que este contigo por voluntad propia  
  
Anna: a sí, pues yo no lo creo  
  
Mey: entonces demuéstrame lo que dices  
  
Anna: esta bien mira y aprende (Anna toma a Yoh por su cara y le da un beso al que el obviamente corresponde tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a el, mientras Hao quien se encontraba comiendo una manzana y observando la escena se atragantó y comenzó a toser) decías dijo Anna irónica  
  
Mey: ¡uyyyyyyy! Me las pagarás (y se marchó enojadísima)  
  
Hao: oye que fue eso  
  
Anna: no preguntes  
  
El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente y así salieron de clases. Tamao, Pilika, len y Horo-horo se fueron juntos. Y Anna, Hao e Yoh se dirigieron a su casa.  
  
Ya en la casa  
  
Hao: por fin llegamos, fue un día largo, me voy a dormir  
  
Anna: Cómo ¿te vas a quedar?  
  
Hao: sí, recuerda que esta casa es de los Asakura por tanto me pertenece  
  
Anna: has lo que quieras  
  
Hao: bueno adiós (y se fue a su habitación la que por cierto se encontraba al lado de la de Anna)  
  
Anna: idiota  
  
Yoh: Anna tenemos que hablar  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno este capi esta dedicado completamente a mi amiga leny que esta de cumpleaños este miércoles 12 de mayo. Leny como te lo prometí te dedique este capi espero que te guste y que lo pases muyyy bien en el día de tu cumpleaños te deseo lo mejor. Tu amiga Lin-yamada.  
  
Espero que les guste a todos byeeeeeeeee. 


	2. El baile

Capitulo 2  
El baile  
  
Yoh: tenemos que hablar  
  
Anna: ¿de que?  
  
Yoh: tu sabes de que anna  
  
Anna: no sé a que te refieres yoh 00  
  
Yoh: ¿por que me besaste anna?  
  
Anna: qué, ¿acaso no te gustó?  
  
Yoh: no es eso pero...  
  
Anna: ¿pero qué?  
  
Yoh: ¿era necesario que pasara algo así para que lo hicieras? ¿Era necesario que te pusieras celosa para que recién me besaras?  
  
Anna: yoh...  
  
Yoh: yo... (se fue corriendo a su alcoba y Anna lo siguió)  
  
Anna: Yoh  
  
Yoh: ¿me puedes dejar solo?  
  
Anna: no, no puedo  
  
Yoh: ¿qué?  
  
Anna: no quiero dejarte solo Yoh, yo quiero estar contigo dijo Anna acercándose a él Y dándole un tierno beso en la boca  
  
Yoh: Anna yo...  
  
Anna: ¿Sí?  
  
Yoh: yo te amo (Yoh tomo a Anna por la cintura y la beso, pero esta vez fue apasionadamente, la recostó sobre su futon, esta le desabrochaba la camisa y él la blusa, entonces la comenzó a acariciar y la temperatura empezó a subir, cuando yoh y anna estaban en ropa interior yoh le comenzó a besar el cuello a anna y fue bajando hasta llegar a los pechos de esta en donde se detuvo para desabrocharle el sostén cuando termino de sacarle la ropa se devolvió siguiendo el mismo camino de regreso, anna mientras lanzaba algunos gemidos ahogados, el shaman ya había llegado a su boca cuando en ese momento...  
  
Hao: ¡yoh, Anna! ¿dónde están... (abre la puerta y se encuentra con la escena)  
  
Yoh: ¡ops! Y se tapó junto con anna con una cobija de su futón  
  
Hao: veo que están ocupados, mejor me voy (salió de la habitación)  
  
Anna: ¡yoh!  
  
Yoh: ¿qué? (beso el cuello de anna)  
  
Anna: yoh, detente, tu hermano nos acaba de ver así ¿acaso no te da vergüenza?  
  
Yoh: no (atontado)  
  
Anna: ¡uyyyy! Ya yoh (y separo a yoh de ella)  
  
Yoh: ¡anna no te vayas! ¡No me puedes dejar así! (pero anna ya se había ido con una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo)  
  
Anna: que vergüenza 00  
  
Hao: ¿por que?  
  
Anna: oh no, pense en voz alta eh, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Hao: no se debe responder a una pregunta con otra, además yo pregunte primero  
  
Anna: ah, porque nos viste así 00  
  
Hao: ah, eso no te tiene que dar vergüenza, después de todo eso es obvio  
  
Anna: anna como que "obvio"  
  
Hao: me refiero a que es obvio, como ustedes son prometidos (melancólico) Anna: bueno en eso tienes razón (en eso aparece yoh)  
  
Yoh: anna yo... ¿qué haces aquí hao?  
  
Hao: nada, solo conversábamos  
  
Yoh: ah, bueno ¿qué les parece si nos vamos a dormir?  
  
Anna: sí ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases temprano  
  
Hao: esta bien, buenas noches  
  
Yoh y anna: buenas noches  
  
Al otro día ya en la universidad  
  
Horo-horo: ¿viste el aviso?  
  
Len: ¿cuál?  
  
Horo-horo: el del baile  
  
Len: ah, ese... ¿y a quien vas a invitar?  
  
Horo-horo: a tamao ¿y tú?  
  
Len: a pilika  
  
Horo-horo: ¬¬ mmm...  
  
Len: no te preocupes la cuidare bien (en eso llegan tamao y pilika)  
  
Pilika: ¡hola chicos!  
  
Len: hola  
  
Tamao: ¿qué hacen?  
  
Horo-horo: nada  
  
Pilika: oh ¡qué entretenido! (sarcástica)  
  
Len: pilika 00 Pilika: ¿qué?  
  
Len: eh... en el receso ¿podemos hablar?  
  
Pilika: ¿por qué no ahora? (en eso len mira a horo-horo y a tamao)  
  
Horo-horo: ya entendimos la indirecta, vamos tamao de todas formas te tengo q decir algo  
  
Tamao: ¿qué? (caminaron hasta salir del salón)  
  
Horo-horo: mejor te lo digo afuera  
  
Tamao: esta bien (y salieron del salón)  
  
Mientras con len y pilika  
  
Pilika: y bien  
  
Len: eh... bueno... yo... quería decirte que si ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?  
  
Pilika: ¿eso era lo que querías decirme?  
  
Len: sí... pero si no quieres esta bien...  
  
Pilika: si quiero, lo que pasa es que me pareció un poco raro que quisieras estar a solas conmigo solo para pedirme que fuera al baile contigo.  
  
Len: porque, ¬¬ ¿qué creías que te iba a preguntar?  
  
Pilika: no, nada  
  
Len: oye, mira ya llego yoh ¿vamos con él?  
  
Pilika: bueno (se dirigieron hacia él)  
  
Yoh: hola chicos  
  
Pilika y len: hola  
  
Horo-horo y tamao: hola yoh  
  
Yoh. Y ustedes ¿adonde estaban?  
  
Horo-horo: ah, es que le pedí a tamao que fuera conmigo al baile  
  
Yoh: ¿a qué baile? (en eso llega mey)  
  
Mey: al baile de mañana ¿no sabias?  
  
Yoh: no  
  
Mey: me agradaría que fueras conmigo  
  
Yoh: eh...  
  
Anna: (quien iba pasando por ahí) que pena porque él va a ir conmigo  
  
Mey: ¿eso es verdad yoh?  
  
Yoh: sí  
  
Mey: mentiroso, ni siquiera sabias que había un baile mañana  
  
Yoh: pero quiero ir con ella, lo siento  
  
Anna: ¿decías?  
  
Mey: (ignorando a anna quien le hacía caritas por detrás de yoh) bueno tu te lo pierdes (y se va)  
  
En el receso  
  
Mey: hola, tú eres hao ¿verdad?  
  
Hao: sí  
  
Mey: y a ti... ¿te gusta anna?  
  
Hao: algo ¿por qué preguntas?  
  
Mey: porque eres muy obvio  
  
Hao: a sí, ¿y que quieres que haga?  
  
Mey: no sé, ¿sabias que hay un baile mañana? Hao: no  
  
Mey: y ¿sabias que anna va a ir con yoh?  
  
Hao: no, pero lo supuse  
  
Mey: pero tú la quieres ¿cierto?  
  
Hao: sí  
  
Mey: entonces ¿harías lo que fuera por estar con ella?  
  
Hao: mmm... sí por supuesto  
  
Mey: bien, entonces hagamos un plan  
  
Hao: ¿un plan? ¿para qué?  
  
Mey: para separarlos  
  
Hao: ¿y que tienes en mente?  
  
Mey: bueno para empezar debemos ir al baile juntos  
  
Hao: oye ¬¬ ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con que yoh y anna se separen?  
  
Mey: obvio, les vamos a sacar celos  
  
Hao: no creo que eso funcione  
  
Mey: hay no seas pájaro de mal agüero y entonces trato hecho  
  
Hao: trato hecho (y estrecharon las manos), nos vemos mañana pasare por ti como a las 7:00 p.m.  
  
Mey: bien, adiós (se van cada uno por su lado).  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno primero este capi esta ddikdo a una de mis mejores amigas la kta. Ktalina siento haberte hecho esperar para dedicarte un capi pero por lo menos ahora te puedo ddikr uno de fic nuevo, en fin espero q t guste por q lo hice pensando en ti y en el resto de mis lectores. Ahora voy a contestar algunos rewiev  
  
Silvita: lamento no haber colocado a lyserg en este capi pero te prometo colocarlo mas adelante, gracias por tu rewiev y espero q t guste mi capi.  
  
Emi tachibana: bueno a ti te estoy tratando de dar en el gusto con lo de las parejas, pero espera aún hay mas, gracias por tu rewiev y sigue leyendo.  
  
Anna azakura: pues creo q el lemon es muy precipitado pero algo d caso t hice ya q puse algo de lime. espero q lo sigas leyendo y gracias por tu rewiev  
  
Paz-ita: gracias por el cumplido y espero q sigas leyendo mi fic.  
  
Pinkz88: oye gracias primero que nada y me gustaria comunicarme contigo es q eres casi la unica q no conosco ¿ya?  
  
Danii: a ti tmb t hic caso puse lenxpilika para que disfrutaras mas mi fic asi q espero q lo sigas leyendo, ah y gracias x ti rewiev.  
  
Leny: amiga, gracias x el rewiev y espero q t guste est capi.  
  
Hikari asakura: amiga, gracias x tu rewiev y espero q t guste mi segundo capi (hazte luego el msn para que podamos charlar).  
  
Bueno eso fue too gracias y adios. See you later... 


	3. La Petición

Capitulo 3  
"La petición"  
  
Era la tarde del día del baile  
  
Yoh: anna, estas lista?  
  
Anna: ya casi, espera  
  
Yoh: pero anna... ya lleva mas de una hora ahí ... mujeres ahhhhh (suspiro)  
  
Anna: ya (anna salió del baño, llevaba puestos uno jeans, con una polera sin hombros y llevaba su cabello tomado en un tomate) estoy lista.  
  
Yoh: 00 te ves linda  
  
Anna: gracias tu también ¿vamos?  
  
Yoh: sí, vamos (y se dirigieron a la universidad)  
  
Mientras en la casa de pilika y horo-horo  
  
Horo-horo: voy a ir a buscar a tamao, Nos vemos en la universidad!  
  
Pilika: bueno, (horo-horo se fue) iré a arreglarme un poco más (se siente q tocan la puerta) ooh, debe ser mi hermano (abre la puerta)  
  
Len: hola  
  
Pilika: len, hola  
  
Len: hola, estas lista?  
  
Pilika: sí, vamos  
  
Mientras caminaban  
  
Len: te ves bien  
  
Pilika: gracias  
  
Len: podemos parar y sentarnos en esa banca?  
  
Pilika: (un poco extrañada) sí, claro (se sentaron)  
  
Len: te traje algo (y le pasa una pequeña cajita)  
  
Pilika: gracias (la abre) pero...  
  
Len: pilika, te gustaría ser mi novia? 00  
  
Pilika: 00 ehh, mmm... no sé len ¿te puedo contestar al final del baile? Para así estar más segura de mi respuesta  
  
Len: claro (se pararon y se fueron a la universidad)  
  
En la casa de mey  
  
Hao: mey apúrate  
  
Mey: esta bien ya estoy casi lista, ¿vamos?  
  
Hao: uf, por fin  
  
Mey: hao, no seas exagerado, mi casa esta a dos cuadras de la universidad  
  
Hao: ¬¬ pero igual (se dirigieron a la universidad)  
  
Ya en la universidad  
  
Horo-horo: por fin llegan, hola  
  
Anna: hola chicos  
  
Yoh: donde están len y pilika?  
  
Tamao: Aún no han llegado (en eso llegan len y pilika)  
  
Len y pilika: hola chicos  
  
Todos: hola  
  
Anna: no sé por que siento como si faltase alguien  
  
Yoh: mmm... ¿mey?  
  
Anna: no, ella no  
  
Tamao: ¿y hao? (en eso llegan mey y hao tomados de la mano y todos los quedan mirando)  
  
Mey: hola yoh  
  
Yoh: hola  
  
Hao: mey, vamos a bailar!  
  
Mey: claro (empezó el concurso de baile y mey se la pasó todo el rato molestando a yoh y anna. Todo siguió así hasta que...)  
  
De repente la música paro y el DJ tomo el micrófono  
  
DJ: bien chicos en estos 10 minutos voten por su pareja de baile favorita, para hacerlos rey y la reina del baile.  
  
Horo-horo: ¿ y quienes creen q van a ganar?  
  
Anna: por supuesto que nosotros  
  
Mey: estas loca, nosotros vamos a ganar  
  
Anna: soñar es gratis linda  
  
Mey: JA-JA que simpática  
  
10 minutos después  
  
DJ: muy bien ya tenemos los resultados de las votaciones y estos son...  
  
Hao: suerte anna  
  
Anna: gracias  
  
Mey: hao (le pega un codazo)  
  
Hao: aught, tonta  
  
Mey: que té pasa?  
  
Hao: tu plan no funciona  
  
Mey: claro que si funciona acaso no viste la cara de anna cuando nos vio entrar juntos casi le salía humo de la rabia.  
  
Hao: si, claro ya cállate q van a dar los resultados  
  
DJ: y los ganadores del baile y actuales rey y reina de este año son... pilika y len!!!  
  
Mey: Que!!!  
  
Todos: ¡felicitaciones!  
  
Len y pilika: gracias  
  
Luego de lo ocurrido todos disfrutaron y celebraron el resto de la fiesta.  
  
Anna: bueno ya es tarde debemos irnos, chao  
  
Horo y tamao: esperen nosotros también nos vamos  
  
Anna: y bueno entonces ustedes también se van?  
  
Len: no, nosotros nos vamos mas tarde  
  
Yoh: ah bueno entonces hasta el lunes  
  
Len y pilika: hasta el lunes (todos se fueron incluyendo a hao y mey)  
  
Len: pilika...  
  
Pilika: si ya sé y ahora te daré mi respuesta  
  
Len: y bien?  
  
Pilika: pues tu me caes bien y eres super tierno y simpático conmigo así que creo que... sí, podemos intentarlo  
  
Len: Genial!  
  
Pilika: bueno ya se hace tarde y debo ir a casa nos vemos len (le dio un beso y se fue)  
  
Len: adiós  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Ehh..... bueno si sé me demore mas de la cuenta pero he estado escribiendo mucho en mi cuaderno y después me aburre y cansa pasar en limpio espero q les guste esta algo corto pero es lo q hay mmm... algo mas tenia q dcir mm ah! Ya me acorde jiji este capi esta ddikdo a una amiga se llama TANIA espero q le gust bueno ya me voy nos vemos bye... 


End file.
